Independent Flame of Defenders
by BloodlessBlackCat
Summary: Erkin the Turk, Seraphima the Russian, and Alessio the italian are all very different people. But for some reason still are the closest friends. Two are new to Constantinople, one is an assassain in the city. Erkin has a secret. Seraphima has a taste for revenge. Alessio just wants his friends close. takes place in Revalations. Their will be real characters.(Ezio Oc)(YusufxOC)
1. Chapter 1

-My chapters are kind of short that way I can update more.-

Chapter 1 Getting to Constantinople

"Erkin! Don't vomit on my deck!" The grouchy captain of the small schooner yelled from the wheel. A small ginger with the name called out moaned in response as the seasickness whacked her stomach again and she doubled over, releasing whatever was left in her already empty body.

"Allah forbid I ever travel by ship again." She mumbled in disgust. The 4'8' Turkish ginger girl hated-no despised sailing. Actually just water in general. Except rain. Rain was good. Not wanting to piss off the prissy ship Captain anymore, Erkin lunged at the side railing in time to hurl over the side of the ship. Her tight bandages covering her cleavage were tight, so they would not fall and show their coverings to the world for she wore no shirt. She claimed it slowed her down when working. She tightened the bandages on her wrists that went up to her elbows, then the ones that wrapped from her ankles to her kneecaps. Her long silky black pants shuffled as she moved, and her bare feet ached from wood blisters. Erkin's glowing emerald green eyes watered as the salt swatted at them. Her long pigtails that swayed past her hips lapped at the water below her.

"Finally!" Another female griped, coming up behind the much smaller ginger. "Constantinople is in sight for once!" The taller female with the Russian accent moved a piece of her black hair away from her face as her ponytail swayed in time with Erkin's pigtails.

"Sure." The Turkish girl groaned, hurling again.

"You suck at sailing, Turkey." The Russian laughed, fixing the strap holding her axe to her back. Her short sword moved on her belt, next to her explosives. Erkin nodded.

"Shut up Match Box." The ginger barked, referring to the meaning of the Russian's name.

"Seraphima!" The raven haired female spat.

"Which means the one that burns." Erkin added. "Hence, Match Box." The ginger fixed her knife with her pistols and made sure the hatchet she owned was still near her shoulder on her back, within hands reach.

The ship pulled into a dock, and Erkin couldn't help but squeal, then throw herself over the side and land head first into the wood dock.

"Stupid fat bird." Seraphima complained as she stepped off the ship, flashing her bright violet eyes around their surroundings. "God forbid you use a walkway."

"Allah forbid you have a little mercy on the sick!" Erkin mumbled, standing. "And I'm not a TURKEY!"

"Would it kill you to stop your Allah crap?" Seraphima grumbled. Erkin decided to ignore her Christian friend.

"Next time we walk." The ginger huffed, and began walking towards the city, followed by a laughing Russian.

"Walk where? Across the ocean?! Have fun with that honey!"

"I'd be better than sailing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Raven among the Pigeons

"Any sign of it?" Seraphima asked, cautiously hopping to another rooftop while her Turkish friend effortlessly climbed another skinny tower to get a literal bird's eye view. Growing up as a street rat, she became much more agile and limber than the average person. Especially more than the Russian female.

"Not yet, lemme get higher torch-mouth." Erkin laughed, climbing to the top and crouching on the tip of a thin bar.

"There's no need for name calling, Schapie (little goat)." Seraphima ground out through clenched teeth. The small ginger craned her tiny skinny neck to try and see around the higher ledges. Alessio had said something about his raven, Rune, being in a colorful coop on an old roguish roof. What he didn't mention, was that there were a lot of old rooftops. About ten or so buildings over, some too far to jump across, was the coop. It was bright copper, and apparently used often due to its cleanliness.

"Found it!" The small Turk cheered herself.

"About time, stupid bird." The Russian girl huffed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Great job." She coughed. Erkin rolled her eyes.

"It's too far to hop over." The tiny one complained. "We'll have to walk through the street then climb the wall over there." Seraphima groaned. She hated climbing. Mostly because she wasn't good at acrobatics. She was a warrior. Not a sneaker.

"Swell." She groaned, slowly making her way down the tall brick building, using the awning under her as a step stone. Erkin shook her head at her partner.

"Wuss!" She yelled as she jumped off the ledge. "Whoooo!" The ginger landed gracefully in a pile of hay.

"Show off." The raven haired one growled. They made their way to the building they would climb slowly. Not because they wanted to, their were just way to many people in the way. The street was littered with a decorative amount of humans. Dogs lay under a shop desk while a cat ate something in an ally. People swarmed the street, some in groups, and a few separate. Some women gave them strange looks. Erkin for her outfit and her hair and maybe her idiotic bubbly aura. Seraphima for everything. She wasn't anything like the people in this city. Not to mention both of them had nearly a cream white complexion. Erkin was a little more tan than her, because of her past constant travels.

As they walked, Seraphima began to get uncomfortable. Not only was she disliking the stares she was given, but she also despised the silence between Erkin and herself. It was awkward. They usually were always talking with one another, even if was only arguing.

"So how far again?" She asked suddenly, wanting to be rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"Uzak degil. Sabirli ol." Was the only reply she was given. The Russian gave her the 'wtf I don't speak Turk look she was given often and Erkin laughed.

"Kakogo khrena ty tol'ko chto skazal?! (What the fuck did you just say?!)" She gritted. Erkin giggled again, understanding her Russian tongue perfectly.

"We're nearly there." She returned to English, a language most knew.

"Next ti9me just say so." Her friend muttered, a bit jealous. She had always been a tad envious of the small Turk. She was a mastermind. She was quick on her feet and didn't have to think before she acted. She thought as she acted. She was agile as hell. Back home in Russia, when Erkin had gone their on an adventure, the citizens of the country had called her 'Prizrak Vor'. 'The Ghost Thief'. She was smart. The Turk knew so much about nearly everything, just from her travels. Erkin was much brighter and way more dangerous than she let on to the world around her. She hid behind a moronic happy go lucky mask to keep herself from the cruel world around her. She behaved like an imbecile, yet had the mind beyond that of a genius.

"Up we go!" Said bubbly voice cooed, knocking the Russian out of her thoughts. The ginger jumped to a ledge, then knocked over a box so Seraphima could follow suit. Once at the top, they laid their eyes on the copper cage that held all sorts of messenger birds. The most of them were pigeons. One or two were falcons. Another was a black streaked raven with beady eyes.

"Rune?!" Seraphima asked, and the raven cawed, recognizing the scent of the females. They were his master's companions. He hopped to the ledge of the cage as it was opened by the tiny one, then hopped onto the taller one's finger.

"Good to see you again Rune. We missed you."

That's all for this chapter. I swear soon I'll be bringing in some real assassin's creed characters. They'll be in a lot once we meet Alessio.

Comments are always nice and it helps me know what I'm doing right and wrong ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet a stalker

The raven, Rune, squeaked at the female duo, hopping up and down happily.

"I think he missed us." Erkin sang out. Rune cawed in reply.

"Fantastic." Seraphima rolled her violet eyes. "Ok so Alessio's here. We know that. But where in this damn city is he?!" She spat.

"Kadin (Woman), please. Obviously by the fact that Rune is in this well-kept, and quite full pin, he doesn't live far away." Erkin mused with her mastermind speech.

"Zamechatelnyy (Wonderful)!" The Russian spout in a sarcastic tone. "It could still take us our whole lives, and we still have a job to do here!"

"Another simple answer. See those rope lines (The things you zip line on with the hook blade)? Their probably used as marker of some sort, and they all lead here. They wind up to that high building up there. So that's most likely it."

After running, jumping, and Erkin having to catch a falling Seraphima multiple times, they reached the highest point by twilight.

"That…was…a lot…further…than I…thought." The Russian breathed and gasped for air. She HATED rooftop running. Erkin, on the other hand, had run the whole way, yet wasn't even breathing hard.

"Ah so you're the set of eyes that's been following us all day." The tiny girl turned to look behind her, seeing a shadow. Seraphima drew here short sword as Erkin pulled out her hatchet. With an amused chuckle, a figure stepped from the shadows.

"That's not necessary." He gave a cautious wave to their weapons.

"We will be the judges of our own defense, mind you." The raven haired girl glared at the scruffy male. He work a bluish green outfit. A headband. And weapons. "Who the fuck are you?!" She barked.

"Such a foul mouth for a nice looking young lady." He replied, laughing a bit.

"Answer us, stalker. Your name." Erkin twirled her hatchet a bit.

"Stalker?"

"Don't play me as a fool, boy." The ginger sneered. "You've followed us from the dock." The Russian gaped at her.

"You never told me?!"

"I thought you knew. He was beyond obvious." She shrugged. The man laughed again. He was clearly an easy going character.

"Your good, guzel (beautiful)."

"I know. But keep in mind that even though I like flattery, it will get you nowhere." The man gave the women a bow.

"Apologies. My name is Yusuf Tazim."

"No worries boy." The Russian stated, sheathing her blade.

"I'm Erkin. This Russian twat is Seraphima."

"A pleasure." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Truly. Well, we both have questions for one another and I must point out this is not the place." He gestured below them. "Maybe we could continue this…inside?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alessio

Inside the building was a cavern with multiple rooms surrounded by rocky walls and water. (The first assassin base you go to in the game)

"Welcome to my home!" The man, Yusuf, opening his arms towards them. Erkin, acting in her bubbly state, took this as a 'hug me' gesture and hopped into his opened arms, giggling like an idiot.

"Welcome to my life." The Russian girl, Seraphima, laughed at his bewildered expression. "She's almost always like this."

"You're fuzzy." The tiny ginger complimented. "And cuddly."

"I take that as an upmost complement, sevgili (my dear)." He chuckled, patting her head.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" A new figure walked into the room. He had white hair that spiked and draped his shoulders, yet barely touched them. He was no older than twenty, with a tall and lanky body. He was quite tan for an albino, and it really brought out his ocean blue eyes. Assassin robes were draped over his string bean body and his two crossbows were strapped to him. One securely to his back, the other on his side.

"Alessio, come meet my new friends!" The headband wearing assassin called him over. Erkin's head snapped in his direction.

"Alessio! Naber (What's up)?!" The albino smiled kindly at her.

"No complaints my friend." Erkin jumped off Yusuf, who finally caught a breath, and glomped the Italian albino. He looked up and saw the Russian.

"Seraphima the burning flame, always a true pleasure." He gave her a small bow. "I missed you too."

"Even so, you seem to be fine all by yourself." The raven haired girl replied with a smile/smirk.

"Not really. My brothers have been helping me. I'm never alone." Erkin looked around, nodding.

"How do you three know each other?" Yusuf asked with an adorable confused look. Erkin squealed, and jump hugged him again.

"You're so cute!" Was her reply. The two friends laughed at the weird look Yusuf had plastered on his face as the tiny one clung to him.

"I ran into Erkin during her travels in Italy." Alessio stated. "I had nothing to do with my life, so I followed her around for a long time, felt like forever."

"Then when they were in Russia at some point, I met them." Seraphima continued. "She wouldn't leave me alone, so I ended up coming along."

"So you're a traveler of sorts." The near suffocating man said.

"Evet!" She beamed.

"You speak Turkish?" He questioned. She laughed.

"I am Turkish."

"Oh."

"Yes we all understand. I still say we fry her up after we pluck her." Seraphima muttered to Alessio, who snorted a bit.

"I. Am. Not. A. TURKEY!" Erkin roared, but remained where she was due to her cuddling a fuzzy being she considered comfy.

"Racist Russian." Alessio joked.

"Idiotic Italian." Seraphima spat.

"Boring as hell both of you." Erkin piped in, sticking her tongue out at them.

"Twisted Twerp Turk!" They barked in unison. Yusuf watched in pure amusement as the three of them burst into laughter.

"What an odd group of friends."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey that's it for this chapter. Just so you know Yusuf won't be the only actual character. Ezio will be in soon. And I think I might bring in La Volpe because I miss him a lot.

Erkin-a small ginger Turk with unbelievable bipolar problems. She has a very bubbly shell that she uses to hide how she really is and feels. In truth she's a very brilliant mastermind. She has many dark secrets to hide and purely trusts no one. The main weapon she uses is her small Hatchet. She is 22.

Seraphima-a taller raven haired Russian woman with a sarcastic yet serious nature. She's very blunt and to the point, unlike her best friend and partner, Erkin. She wants revenge for something that happened to her long ago, and believes Erkin and Alessio will help her someday when the time comes. Her main weapon is her battle axe. She is 25.

Alessio-a tall, lanky Italian albino with a pure heart he shows to anyone he knows. He doesn't like violence, despite the fact he grew up on the rough streets of Rome. He's a very relaxed character that always tells the truth and looks for the kindness in everything. He only fights if necessary, or if asked by Erkin, who saved his life from suicide when they met. His main weapon are his two crossbows. He is 26.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Reason

"Bounty huh?" Alessio mused, taking a bite of something that resembled jerky while he nestled down next to the beam. Ezio, Yusuf, Erkin, Seraphima, and he were all relaxing upon one of the many pillars with the flaming beacon ignited at all times. The warmth of the flame keeping them all warm during this chilly night.

"Yes." The Russian stated, watching the two strangers, Ezio and Yusuf, closely. She was never one to simply trust someone she did not know. Unlike Erkin, apparently, who was sitting in between the taller Turkish male and the edge of the pillar beam, lazily swinging one leg over the edge.

"Bounty hunters?" The older Italian mumbled. "You both do not seem like the type." Erkin chuckled.

"Do not judge a book by its cover, arkadasim (my friend)." She watched the swing of her foot as she chuckled a bit. "You never know what people are capable of until they show their true insides. And I mean their inside personalities, not their innards literally…even though I wouldn't mind strangling a couple men with their own-"

"Anyway, we were wondering Alessio," Seraphima interrupted Erkin's creepy oncoming, earning the ginger creped out stares from the four allies around her, "If you had seen a Templar guard captain named Gallen."

"Gallen." Alessio tried the name on his tongue. "Sounds vaguely familiar. Yusuf, Mentor, do either of you know more than I?"

"Gallen…you don't suppose it could be that same guard that just arrived from Rome, do you?" Ezio asked his Turk friend.

"It's always a good possibility." Was his reply. Erkin nodded.

"Gallen just came from Rome so most likely, that's him." She shrugged. "I was in Rome when the bounty was given to me, so I followed the trail over the ocean-"Alessio laughed.

"You? On the ocean?"

"That's what I said when she proposed the idea." The Russian mercenary giggled. Erkin fumed at them.

"Ok it was a mistake! Next time I swim across!"

"So, how are you planning on going about finding him?" Yusuf asked, relaxing next to the tiny ginger that was now absentmindedly playing with the man's hair.

"Seraphima and I are going to split up and search for people that know him." She mused.

"Other guards."

"Traitorous rats."

"Heralds like to chat."

"Thieves."

"You two really seem to know how to get information." Ezio nodded at them. Erkin gave him a strange look, mixed with a smirk he swore he'd seen before.

"It is my job to know everything, Ezio." She said in a serious Italian accent, before turning her gaze to the beautiful moonlit city.

"If you need help, we can help you how ever we can." The male Turk said, straightening out the part of his hair Erkin had braided.

"Thank you." Seraphima nodded at them.

"Hey guys." Alessio said in a questioning tone. "How much is this guy worth anyway?" Erkin chuckled darkly, and turned to them with a semi-creepy smile.

"Well that depends, Alessio. Just the head? Or, piece by piece?" The group seemed to saunter away a bit. "Ten thousand for each limb, and ten thousand extra for the torso alone." Yusuf gave an amused whistle.

"That's a lot for the bounty of one man."

"Well that 'one man' killed over one hundred forty people in one day." Seraphima glared, earning a whispered, 'oh'.

"Where will you start?" The young Italian albino asked, watching Erkin return to her tiny, happy self.

"I'll go to the Bazar, Seraphima will go near the waterway, or the docks, as you all call it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two Turks and a Pony

Seraphima's Pov:

I walked down the dock, kind of bored with how today was going. I'd been up and down these docks with no sign of Gallen or anyone that might lead me to him. Honestly, I had thought this would go nowhere, Gallen hated water. If I was correct Erkin said he couldn't swim. That made me chuckle.

"Hey woman!" I heard an annoyingly gruff voice call out in my direction. Rolling my violet eyes I turned to see three Byzantine guards coming towards me at a fast pace. One was heavily armored, the other two looked like grunts. Lucky morning. Or noon, frankly I lost track of time. They reached me and looked pretty pissed, so I put on my good girl mask.

"Yes officers?" I said in a sickingly nice voice. The guards looked me over like I was lunch and they were vultures.

"This dock is off limits to civilians, girl." The armored one said sharply. I gave them a fake confused look.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I gasped, mentally chuckling. I hate these freaks. "I had no idea. You see sirs, I just got here yesterday."

"A foreigner?" A grunt guessed nervously. I pitied that one. He looked no older than me, and he was somewhat shaking. Seemed to be nervous next to his boss.

"Precisely. I just came from Russia." White lie. We actually came from Rome, from Paris, from London, from Moscow. Personally I can't even remember all the other places. When were we in Egypt? Anyway.

"What are you doing in Constantinople Russian?" The boss of the trio spat. I shrunk my eyes as if to give him the finger with my eyes.

"There's no need for racial spitting, sir." I said as calmly as I could. When Erkin made fun of me, I could brush it off. But even a backhand mention of racism from anyone else pissed me off. "I came with a friend to visit…family." I said. I'm losing any reminisce of my past patience by now and my hand starts itching for my axe. Luckily someone comes to help before I can cause a scene.

"Madonna, are these men bothering you?" The Italian man I remember as Ezio walked up from behind the guards and came straight up to me.

"Not too much. Just enough to get under my skin." I admitted, pushing a small strand of my hair back. Ezio took my upraised hand and kissed the knuckles, making me blush. Never in all my life and travels have I seen that much less had that happen to me.

"Hey you! We were interrogating this woman! Get lost!" The boss of the losers barked. The grunt that shivered looked to us apologetically, but said nothing as the other grunt laughed at us.

"Would you like me to take care of this?" Ezio asked, pointing behind him with his thumb. I laughed at his innocent puppy look he was giving me.

"Mr. even in your age, you still manage to impress ladies even like myself." I giggled. Ezio smirked, then turned to the men and walked up to them. Without a word, he used a hidden blade to stab the neck through the laughing grunt, then with a knife he flipped around the armored guard and cut his head clean off. It tumbled away and fell off the dock into the blue water.

I ran up to Ezio and grabbed his hand, stopping him from killing the trembling young guard. I was mistaken. This boy is barely eighteen.

"Go home. Quit the guard job. Find better ways to work. If you want, find me another time. I can help you out ok?" I told the boy. He smiled at me, then grimaced.

"Telling my captain, Gallen that won't be easy. If I quit, he'll kill me." He mumbled.

"You know Gallen?" I said shooting my head in his direction.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

"Don't worry about him, boy." Ezio told him. "We'll take care of telling Gallen you quit. He won't bother you." The boy's eyes brightened.

"Do you know where Gallen might be?" I asked. I can't wait to tell Erkin about this. The boy thought for a moment before nodding.

"That tower by the bazar."

"Great." I shook his hand, and he ran off. "I'm going to find Erkin." I said to Ezio, before walking away. I heard him fall into place right behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked with little concern. To be honest I really didn't care about what Ezio did and didn't do. It wasn't my place to say.

"Can I accompany you? More guards may bother and I can keep beggars at bay." He said speeding up to walk next to me.

"I have no problem with it, but don't overdo yourself."

Erkin Pov:

"Not here either." I groaned, sitting on a beam above some shoppers who decided to stare at me. I glanced at them. "What never seen a tired human before? Quit staring!" With the quick acid in my voice, every set of eyes tore from my form and they left me be. I didn't mean to sound pissed, but I'm tired, and I forgot my lunch back at the assassin's HQ. And to top it off I've found nothing about Gallen. This damn Templar was good at playing car mouse. That or I was a stupid cat. But so far that's never been true.

"Erkin!" The happy voice of a man burst into my ears. I looked under me to see Yusuf staring up, holding a small bag.

"Hi Yusuf!" I greeted him, hopping down to the ground. "What are you doing here, arkadas (buddy)?"

"I saw you forgot your lunch and I was heading out to the bazar anyway so I brought it along for you!" He replied with a wide grin. Geese this guy was a happy dude. But who cares?! He brought me food!

"FOOD!" I squealed, taking it and stuffing myself, sitting on a bench in the prosses. Yusuf laughed outloud, then took a seat beside me. "Mo mhut phrings moo moo pha nzzer (so what brings you to the Bazar)?" I asked with my mouth full.

"I want to help you." Before I could reply, a gunshot rang out, and someone screamed out/

"Captain Gallen no wait!" I smirked. I was right. The cat is always bright. It's the mouse that is the stupid one. He fell right into my claws.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cat mouse

Seraphima's Pov:

After running to the Bazar, Ezio and I happened to find Erkin and Yusuf chatting in front of a tailor. He was tying some burnt orange ties into her hair in pigtails. She was wearing new white bandages where the old dirty ones were once before. Her 'battle skirt' as she called it had been completely replaced by burnt orange baggy pants. Of course she was still barefoot.

After waiting for their little friendly jester to end, we walked up to them smugly.

"Erkin! We're back with the best of news?" I said, happy to finally be faster than the ginger. We always competed during missions like this. Information gathering. Whoever got the most the fastest was better. So far I've never beat her. But I did now!

"Oh really?" She mused with squinty eyes. "Pray tell my snowflake friend." She sounded amused, I narrowed my eyes.

"We found out where Gallen is located." Erkin stifled a laugh.

"Nasil sirin (How charming). We found him about four hours ago." She said, taking a sip of a liquid I presumed to be juice. Wait WHAT?! She already? How?!

"How?!" She shook her head and pointed to an ally. If I looked hard enough I could just make out five or six armored soldiers impaled to the wall of the ally. I shivered. So she used 'that' method. And Yusuf didn't stop her. Wonderful. "You would do that to win." I mumbled. She just laughed again.

We walked through the Bazar, planning different ways to get to the tower unseen. According to Yusuf, who has lived here all his life as an assassin, the rooftops get extremely guarded at nightfall. So that would be a last resort. Erkin and I would love to avoid rifles. The pathways to the towers base were crawling with commoners and soldiers alike. That was our best bet. If Gallen was in that area at least. If not this was going to be a long game for Erkin's cat mouse chase.

"Ezio I know I'm speaking but you don't need to stare at me." The said ginger cooed, making Ezio shake his head.

"Forgive me, Madonna. I'm just curious." He told her. I got interested.

"Curious about what Ezio?" I asked.

"She looks familiar with that orange color. And her eyes. And demeanor." Erkin wasn't really paying attention, she was concentrating on a man's pocket. All three of us watched her walk strait past the man, then turn a corner and vanish.

"We should probably go catch up to the idiot." I mumbled, dashing for her. Before we were out of earshot, we heard the man scream.

"My money! It's gone! Who the hell took my money!?"

Erkin's Pov:

I stood in the street across from the tower area, watching the guards move to and from their spots while I waited for the other three to catch up. The thing I stole was a little gold and emerald ring. Small, but worth plenty. Also it's pretty and shiny, so it's mine now. I like it.

I glanced around. Ever since entering this city I've felt watched by someone. At first I thought it was just Yusuf, but it wasn't him. Even though he had been following us as well. But this feels more personal. Like someone is just watching me personally.

"Erkin!" Seraphima called, shaking me from my disturbed mind.

"Hey guys about time." I mused. I laughed at the out of breath assassin's. So much for huge endurance.

"Did you find a way in?" Ezio asked me. I nodded.

"We can get clear this way." I pointed to a guarded opening.

"Oh no we won't." Seraphima coughed out. The dusty dirt in this area could make anything choke.

"Yes we can." I argued. 'Where's Alessio?" I asked Yusuf.

"Said something about meeting a friend. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Ah. Well anyway. Look up. See that guard?" They nodded. "I'll kill him, throw him over there, the guards will investigate and while their gone you all run in there and hide among the crowds. Then we just wait." The three of them gaped at me and Yusuf ended up clapping.

"Let's go." Seraphima barked, and I dashed off to an unguarded ledge.

I climbed up the wall with little to no effort, then quietly snuck around to the back of the clueless guard. I took out my hatchet and swung it around to hit him in the mouth with a sickening crunch. I then reared around and slammed it into his upper chest killing the man. I grabbed his body, and tossed it over to the left, close enough for the guards to see, but far enough to make my plan work.

"Look over there!"

"A body!"

"It's a solider!"

The guards ran to him as I jumped into a hay pile laying on the ground by the tower on the other side. I watched silently as Yusuf, Ezio, and Seraphima dashed in and split up, each entering a different group of people.

The cats are set. Where is our mouse?

Hours of waiting came in handy as our rat finally showed us its ugly mug. Hours of waiting had also made me hungry. I was chewing on some jerky I had in my pocket at the time. Ezio was leaning against a wall chewing an apple. Seraphima was drinking a juice of some sort, and Yusuf was drinking a beer when he came into view. Needless to say, patience was something apparently none of us were good at.

The man walked into the center of the little cobblestone clearing with two guards. Heavily armored guards with heavy axes. He stopped, and turned to speak with them. I smirked. Time to catch our prize.

I stepped out of the haystack unseen, and shifted to a small group of people who happily ignored me. I nodded to Seraphima, and whistled for the other two to stand back. Seraphima took hold of her axe, and ran behind an armored guard, swinging her axe and beheading him instantly, then blocked the second guards attack.

"You bitch!" My rat yelled, unsheathing his blade.

"Templar Captain Galen Y'trouf!" I called from behind him. He turned slowly towards my smirking face.

"Bounty Hunter Erkin The Thief." He growled, and charged me. Before he got to me, or before I could attack like I wanted, someone dropped from the building above me, and took my kill. A dog had taken my kill.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Fox and the Wolf

Seraphima Pov:

I watched as Erkin went in for the kill after I had finished my last guard, but before she could catch her mouse, a blur of orange shot from the sky and plummeted on top of Gallen, successfully taking my friends kill. Shit. She was NOT going to be happy about that. The thing that had killed Gallen stood. It was a man in a burnt orange outfit. I couldn't see him, for his back was turned to me. He was gazing at Erkin. I could tell judging by the pissed look she was giving him.

"La Volpe?!" I heard Ezio nearly gasp. The man, La Volpe turned to Ezio with a smirk.

"Hello Ezio. Long time no see." Ezio walked up to La Volpe, and shook his hand. Yusuf looked slightly confused as to what was going on, and Alessio dropped down from the roof behind our tiny leader, who was currently trying to burn the fox to death with her mind.

She never liked plans going wrong, or changing because of something new. But there was one thing she truly despised. Help. She hating depending on others, so never did. She refused someone's offer to help her from being locked in a shark tank once, and an ambush of forty soldiers another time. I'm guessing she was even more irritated by the fact the man that helped her was-

"Father!" Erkin yelled, marching up to him. He gave her a half cautious, half mocking smirk when she reached him. He made her look so tiny-well, more tiny that normal.

"Yes Lupe?"

"Erkin you ass!" She growled. Ezio looked back and forth to the two of them.

"Volpe is your father?"

"Why are you just now getting this?" Erkin asked, giving Ezio the most 'you're a dumbass' look she could manage. She turned back to Volpe. "Why did you kill him?!"

"I was helping."

"I didn't need it."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because I can. I'm a thief, I stole your kill." He smirked again.

"You're an ass!" Erkin yelled huffing. "I can't believe I missed you." La Volpe piped up at this.

"You missed me?"

"I DID! Until you swung in and ruined my plans."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Your right. I'm not." He patted her head. She puffed.

"I don't know whether to give you a hug because I missed you, or punch you into next millennia because I'm pissed. Maybe I should do both…just in case I pick the wrong one." She mused to herself. I giggled at his face reaction. Even he feared her punches. They fucking hurt!

Erkin Pov:

I was so happy to see my father! I actually wasn't even mad at him for killing Gallen, but I can't let everyone else know that. I knew he knew it. He knew I knew. It's just our relationship. We love but can't stand one another at the same time. Never the less, he'd be the only person I'd ever let help me. That I knew was final. Stupid fox.

"We should get out of here." Yusuf said, cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Yusuf is right. But we cannot go together. We'll split up. Ezio with Seraphima."

"Understood." He complied. My Russian buddy just nodded, muttering something about him being a useless body guard.

"I'll go with dumbass here." I ground out falsely, jabbing my thumb at Volpe behind me. "So Alessio and Yusuf, you two are together." Yusuf looked a little upset, why I didn't know, but we all split up and went our separate ways to end up in the same place we started, the assassin's HQ. La Volpe, my father, and I, went by rooftop. As soon as I knew no one would see, I jumped into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging the daylights out of him.

"Miss me a little much this time, didn't you?" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me, holding me up as he walked across the silent moonlit rooftops.

"Are you telling me you didn't miss me at all?" I cooed, though my voice was kind of muffled by my face being planted into his shirt.

"I missed you more than you missed me, trust me." I laughed. Doubtful.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, more serious now. Last I heard he was in Rome with Niccolo. I swear that guy had a cactus up his ass sometimes. Ok most of the time. He was just a complete prick to people when he thought he was right.

"I heard you were here and I missed you. Also I'm hunting a bit." He smiled, his violet eyes shining. They weren't like Seraphima's. Hers were dark and dull. She was a serious person, so she had serious eyes. But my father's eyes were just plain…beautiful. They shined and sparkled, like the gold and jewels they were attracted to. A true Fox's vision. The held so much emotion. They seemed to glow with the moonlight in the background.

"Hunting what?"

"Templars little Lupe, Templars." He mused at my nickname I was given at birth. Being the daughter of the La Volpe, The Fox, they decided to nickname me La Lupe, The Wolf. "Also, I brought along a friend I think you'll be happy to see again. Three actually." He kissed my forehead like he used to when I was a toddler. It made e smile, no matter what. Then I grimaced.

"It's not Niccolo is it?" He down right fell over laughing at my expression, holding me closer as he laughed so hard tears formed in his perfect purple irises.

"Though I really don't see why you despise the man, no he's still in Rome." I sighed in relief. That man was the bane of my existence. I don't see why my father could stand him at all.


End file.
